


I'm Sorry

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Wanda were on opposites sides during Civil War, but you realize now that you were wrong and go to help free her from the Raft prison.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I'm Sorry

It killed you that you and Wanda were fighting on opposite sides. You had joined Tony’s side and she had decided to go with Steve. Tony had always been there for you, you were a team and you were heartbroken that Wanda wasn’t joining you in this. 

After the airport battle, you were wracked with guilt over what you had done. Wanda was now on her way to the Raft prison, a high-security facility for people like her with enhanced abilities as well as anyone else who broke the accords. Natasha came to you when she saw how you looked. She had gone against Tony during that fight, she had chosen to support her friends, just as you should have done.

Your damn sense of loyalty though had kept you from seeing what was right in front of your face.

“Come with me,” Natasha had held out her hand to you. “We’ve got somewhere we need to be.”

You took it and followed her to a Quinjet. The two of you going to an undisclosed location and to your surprise picking up Steve. “What’s going on?” You asked them as you were once again airborne.

“We’re going to rescue our friends,” Steve told you, his face grim. “I know this is hard for you, Y/N. And I’m sorry that you were ever forced to pick sides, but I can’t sit by and let the Accords become a thing as they are now. I’m going to keep doing what is right.” He looked at you and asked, “Are you willing to go against the others, against Tony, and break the law in order to keep the peace?”

It seemed odd to consider breaking the law a way to keep the peace, but you knew you could no longer follow the Accords. You wanted Wanda back. “Yes,” you said, nodding your head. “I am.”

The Quinjet landed and the three of you got to work. Natasha and you disabled the guards and the security while Steve worked on getting to the cells. When the place had been cleared you rushed to find Wanda only to find her in a straight jacket. Tears filled your eyes and you shoved her door open.

“Y/N?” She seemed confused to see you there. You were the last person she had expected to see. “What’re you doing?”

You began pulling at the straps to the jacket, freeing her from its confines. “I’m doing what’s right. What I should have done from the beginning.” When she was free her arms went around you in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Wanda,” you whispered.

“It’s okay,” she said. “We’re together again, that’s all that matters.”

Footsteps approached and you heard Natasha say, “We need to go.”

Together, hand in hand the five of you hurried to the Quinjet. Scott and Clint had worked out a deal so they could be with their families. You couldn’t blame them, they deserved to be with the ones they loved. Just as you wanted to be wherever Wanda was.

It was going to be a long road ahead of you, always looking over your shoulder, but at least you would be together.


End file.
